


I Can't Stand the Way You Tease

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goldie gets an unexpected visit from a familiar face.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Can't Stand the Way You Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for kind of dubcon
> 
> Title is from Tainted Love by Soft Cell

She didn’t get a lot of visitors. Not to this particular abode, anyway, this was one she kept as secret as possible so she’d have a place to lie low after certain larger schemes.

So when she opened the door to leave and was greeted by one Mr. Scrooge McDuck - arms crossed and smirking at her - Goldie was very taken aback.

“Scrooge?!” she said, poking her head out the window and looking every which way. “What are you-? How did you…?”

“You’re not the only one who knows how to find things,” he said with a cocky chuckle as he stepped past her and into the cabin. “I’ve known about this place for a while.”

She raised an eyebrow and shut the door, putting her keys down on the counter and shrugging off the coat she’d just put on. “So...why are you here? Just checking up on me?”

In an instant, his right hand was on her waist and his left cradled her beak. “I was thinkin’ a bit more than a check-up.”

Goldie blinked in surprise before giving him a wide smile. “Oh, is that what this is about? You could’ve just texted me, you know.”

His left hand left her beak and soared down to the other side of her waist, tugging her closer to him. “That’s not as much fun.”

She laughed and wrapped her hands around his head to pull him in for a big kiss - only a few seconds of that went by before his hands made their way to her backside and she was lifted into his arms. Despite his age, he was still perfectly capable of sweeping her off her feet.

He kicked open the door to the bedroom - she didn’t question how he seemed to just  _ know _ where it was, that was just the power of Scrooge McDuck - and as he shoved her down on the bed, Goldie realized he was being much rougher than usual. She wasn’t against it, in fact she quite liked it, but it was noticeable.

A small part of her thought to ask if something was wrong. That small part of her disappeared as soon as he shoved his hand into the front of her pants and started rubbing on her like an expert. She groaned into his mouth and squeezed the feathers on the back of his neck.

“Scrooge -” She pulled her beak away from his and sighed as he started poking his fingers inside of her. “...can we-?”

“Shhhh,” he interrupted, both kissing her again and shoving her down so her back was fully on the bed. “No talkin’.”

As much as that normally would’ve pissed her off, Goldie was too focused on the pleasure from his hand and gripped at his shoulders while her whimpers got louder and louder. It’d been a while since they were together like this and she was  _ really _ starting to miss it.

He kept up the rhythm in his hand for another minute, watching closely as Goldie’s breath hitched and she was clearly getting close. Her fingers were digging into his skin and he smirked as her back arched off the bed in a clear indication that she was almost there.

Scrooge kissed her again and suddenly removed his hand.

“ **_Hey!_ ** ” Goldie shrieked and shoved him away from her. She could’ve killed him. “What the _ hell, _ Scrooge?”

He smiled and gave her a look she barely recognized - he looked downright malicious, staring at her flushed, sweaty face and watching her chest heave up and down. Slowly, he crawled on top of her and put his hand back where it was, but this time he rubbed circles around her clit  _ agonizingly _ slowly.

She let out a guttural groan and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head. “ _ Fuck...Scrooge… _ ” She jerked her hips towards him in an attempt to thrust his fingers back inside of her, but he settled for the slow motions with his other hand trying to hold her down by her hips.

Goldie bucked against him and groaned again. “Can’t you just _fuck me_ _already?_ ”

He chuckled and moved his fingers a little faster, leaning his beak close to her ear. “Beg for it.”

“ **_What?_ ** ” She almost didn’t believe what she just heard.

The motions got slower again. Goldie felt like she was going to burst.

“You heard me. Beg me to fuck you.”

Unable to contain her annoyance at his attitude, she barked out, “What the hell kind of power trip are you  _ on _ that you think you can-”

He stopped moving his hand completely and she was cut off by the sensation of all her nerves begging for release at once. “ _ You-!! _ ”

She started to move her own hands down - ready to take care of herself rather than plead for him to do it. But before she could get there, Scrooge wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled them to each side of her, trapping her down with her legs on either side of him.

At a certain point she had to be willing to admit defeat. This...was that point.

“ _ Please _ , Scroogey,  _ please fuck me _ ,” she grunted while her hips continued to shake. “I  _ need _ you inside me now,  _ please, please,  _ **_fuck_ ** _!” _

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, letting one of her wrists go free so he could tear off her pants in a surprisingly fluid motion. “That’s a good girl,” he mumbled into her beak.

She was going to kill him if he teased her again. But the sound of him taking off his belt was promising, and Goldie was ready to put this all behind them so long as he let her see some stars before the sun went down.

He pulled out his very stiff dick and started to rub it against her wetness - the same agonizingly slow motions he was doing with his fingers before. She wasn’t sure how he was able to do this to himself without going crazy.

“ _ Scrooge- _ ”

He grabbed her wrists and held them down again. “What was it you wanted me to do?”

Her face lit up red in indignation as she considered whether or not this humiliation was worth it. But he started to poke the head of his dick in and out of her and she couldn’t get out of his grasp so she settled on letting him have this one.

“ _ Please fuck me, _ ” she said quickly, her eyes squeezed shut and breath getting rampant. “Please. I need you. I  _ need this. _ ”

He kissed her again and pushed himself fully inside - all the way to the hilt. Goldie was so satisfied to finally have something shoved inside her she didn’t even get to comment on how long it took him, instead she started rocking her hips with his and continued to struggle against his hands. She wanted to hold him closer and  _ damn _ if he was gonna get in her way.

Scrooge kept at a slow pace, but each shove was rough and deep and Goldie was definitely seeing those stars she was hoping for. Her whole body was on fire and his tongue scraping against hers made her feel young again.

He let go of her wrists and didn’t give her a chance to react before wrapping his left hand around the top of her neck and his right hand around her leg, tugging it up so he could fuck her harder and deeper. He continued to kiss her deeply, matching the rhythm of his beak with the rhythm of his hips and giving Goldie a sensation of euphoric pleasure.

She was impressed. There was no denying how impressed she was. This was worlds better than the last time they’d slept together, and they were two years younger then! What had he been up to this whole time?

Any twinge of jealousy completely dissipated as she felt herself heading towards climax again. This time he wouldn’t deny her. He  _ couldn’t. _ She wouldn’t be able to take it.

His thrusts got faster and harder and she could tell he was reaching his end, too. He moved his hand from her leg to her crotch and rubbed roughly against her clit to help her get there.

She let out a sound she’d never heard from herself before and grabbed his whiskers impossibly hard - deepening their kiss and getting another cocky chuckle out of him. She swallowed it and pulled her mouth away for a brief moment.

“ _ Please _ , Scroogey, I’m so  _ close _ , I can-”

He shut her up again and continued the kiss while fucking her so hard she could almost drown in how good it felt. Every nerve in her body was shaking and she felt her climax come like a wave taking her down into the ocean.

Her walls pulsed around his dick and he gave one last thrust - one that made her squawk - before coming inside her without any hesitation. His kisses turned into a lazy makeout motion as he gave her a few more small thrusts to finish himself off.

Goldie could barely kiss back, completely distracted by the power of her afterglow and her hands let go of his face and fell to her sides on the bed. That was  _ so  _ good. Almost too good. Insanely good.

Scrooge broke the kiss and pulled out, not bothering to put his dick away in clear anticipation for an upcoming round two. He crawled around her and leaned against her headboard, crossing his fingers behind his head and looking like he was King of the World.

She needed a minute to bask before confronting him about his behavior. Or maybe she liked it. Her emotions were running wild with how good that felt physically but how torturous the humiliation was. But  _ God _ it felt so good. Maybe she’d just let it slide. This one time.

It was when he started humming that she opened her eyes and sat up to look at him. His face was barely flushed and he looked like he hadn’t even broken a sweat, which was absolutely impossible considering his age and physical ability.

“That was…” she started, not sure what she going to say. “...rougher than usual.”

“Mmm, no,” he responded, eyes closed and seemingly annoyed that she cut off the song in his head. “I’d say that was about my usual.”

“Hm.” Goldie frowned in confusion and stared at him harder. That was not the response she expected, and it was giving her a sense of deja vu. Something was different…not just in his personality, but even his face seemed a bit different. Almost as if he  _ was _ different.

Her eyes widened and she frowned. “Oh, my God.”

Scrooge cracked an eye open and looked at her. “Ready to go again?”

“ **_Nega-Scrooge?!_ ** ”

He laughed and motioned to his dick. “You couldnae have possibly thought  _ your _ Scrooge could fuck you that good.”

Goldie scoffed and angrily got off the bed, tossing the blanket over his head and grabbing her pants. “I cannot believe I fell for this  _ again! _ You lying, two-faced, pathetic little-”

“Are you already forgettin’ how good that was?” He pulled the blanket off of his head and smiled - that same malicious, disgusting smile she was suspicious of earlier.

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Goldie grumbled as she put on her pants. “I was just being  _ nice _ because I thought you were  _ my Scrooge _ ! You can barely make Nega-Goldie come, let alone  _ me. _ ”

“ _ My  _ Goldie never would have come from that,” he said snarkily. “She’s a  _ freak. _ Needs to be completely tied up, spanked, and throttled to be satisfied. It’s great.”

Goldie was fixing up her hair in the small mirror above her dresser while he spoke. “Then why aren’t you fucking  _ her _ right now?”

“We’ve been on a three week bender,” he bragged, tossing the blanket off the bed so his manhood - once again fully erect - was completely visible. “I just wanted somethin’ vanilla to get me in the mood again before I head back.”

“ _ Vanilla?! _ ” Goldie felt the same indignation as she did earlier and turned around to glare at him, trying her best to ignore his dick in front of her. She scowled and stepped closer to point a finger in his face. “You’re a pig, you know that?”

He smirked again and sat up, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down onto the bed before she could say anything about it. She grunted and shoved at his shoulders to get away, but he wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

Angry as she was, he knew exactly what she liked. Unfortunately, she and Nega-Goldie had a few too many things in common. Goldie melted into the kiss and stopped shoving, squeezing her fingers into his shoulders instead.

His free hand roamed downward and went right back into her pants, repeating the motions that got her so frustrated earlier. She groaned into his mouth and jerked against his hand - taking a moment to enjoy how good he felt - before coming to her senses and shoving him away again.

“ _ Stop it! _ ” she yelled before slapping him right across the face.

Nega-Scrooge held a hand up to the spot she’d hit and smiled. “Oh yeah, that’s more like it.”

Goldie shoved him again and stood up in a huff. “Will you just get  _ out _ of my cabin!? Just go back to your stupid Negaverse and leave me alone!”

“Hmmm,” Nega-Scrooge shrugged. “I’m pretty sure you want to fuck me again before I go, so I’ll wait til you accept that.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Goldie scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. “I was leaving anyway, so just...don’t be here when I get back!”

He smiled and repeatedly raised his eyebrows, looking from her face to his dick and back and forth again.

She wished she had something to throw at him before walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. What an asshole. What an absolute nightmare of a man. He really thought he could just show up and pretend to be  _ her _ Scrooge and fuck her and not deal with any consequences?

As she reached for her coat again, Goldie shivered. The angry little makeout session they’d just had was coming back to her, and she felt a tingling heat in her belly. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

Would another round with him be worth it? Dealing with his insufferable attitude wasn’t worth the orgasm. The impossibly powerful, satisfying, mind-blowing orgasm, specifically.

She could call  _ her _ Scrooge. But...he was probably busy. These days he was always going on trips with his family and he could be halfway around the world for all she knew!

Goldie tapped her foot and rubbed at the fabric of her coat. Unfortunately, the rubbing sensation just brought her back to only a few minutes before and she turned red - from embarrassment and anger - and threw her coat on the floor.

Nega-Scrooge smiled as the door opened again and Goldie stood in front of him - arms crossed and looking angry as hell. He hadn’t moved an inch.

“ _ One more time _ ,” she said with a frown. “And then you’re  _ gone. _ ”

He looked up at her and down at his dick and shrugged before getting up off the bed. “Actually, my Goldie is probably waitin’ for me, so I’m gonna head out.”

“ **_What?!_ ** ” Goldie clenched her fists at her side. Where was her gun?

Nega-Scrooge smirked at her and gave her butt a harsh slap as he walked past. “Try not to miss me too much.”

“You insufferable, pig-headed, disgusting piece of-!!!” Goldie turned around to strangle him, but her door was wide open and he was already gone.

She felt heat all over her face - the humiliation of it all was too much. She needed a release. She needed it  _ now. _

Goldie grabbed her phone and quickly opened WaddsApp - flicking a couple of dirty pictures she’d taken recently and sent them to Scrooge.

Within a minute, her phone started to ring. She smiled and grabbed her coat and keys - if she played her cards right, she could be with him in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anonymously because it's kind of dubcon and I'm tired, but the thought came to mind a while back and I wanted to write it up. Sorry, Goldie!


End file.
